


Sunday Mornings

by gaybblepot



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan Howell - Freeform, Dan is a supportive boyfriend, Fluffy, Low Self-Esteem, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phil Lester - Freeform, Self-Esteem Issues, but welcome quiff, phil is a smol bean, rip phil’s emo hair, they’re idiots in love
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 07:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14848742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaybblepot/pseuds/gaybblepot
Summary: Domingos de manhã são para procrastinação. Ou talvez para mudanças.





	Sunday Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Olá! É a primeira vez que posto uma fanfic phan em português aqui e, sinceramente, não faço a mínima ideia se existem outras fanfics em português então, se não existir, ou estiverem extintas, estou fazendo meu trabalho como parte do fandom latino que é excluído de tudo.  
> De qualquer forma, espero que gostem!

Se perguntassem, Dan iria responder que os Domingos, com toda a certeza, eram suas manhãs favoritas da semana. Eles sempre eram o dia de procrastinação, de descanso, de poder ficar deitado na cama por mais tempo que o necessário sem se sentir mal por isso e sem que ninguém o julgasse por ser muito preguiçoso– pois todos praticavam a mesma coisa nos Domingos: o nada. 

E, para ele, o nada era maravilhoso. O nada consistia em horas e horas de silêncio, carinhos, abraços e beijos rasos na cama, até Phil se enjoar disso tudo e sair do quarto para ficar vendo tevê na sala ou jogar Fortnite; e continuaria dessa forma, até Dan sentir saudades do calor em seu corpo, e levantar da cama de forma preguiçosa apenas para se jogar no sofá e ficar deitado no colo de seu namorado o resto da tarde, vendo-o jogar videogames e talvez olhar fanarts de sua fanbase no Twitter ou no Tumblr, curtindo as que mais gostava. 

Este Domingo, porém, não havia começado nada silencioso. Primeiro, Dan havia acordado às sete e meia da manhã por causa de Phil, o que era estranho, porque eles normalmente não acordavam até o relógio estiver marcando pelo menos onze horas, quase na hora do almoço. 

Dan espreguiçou-se preguiçosamente, notando, pela janela do quarto onde a cortina estava aberta, que estava nevando pacificamente; talvez por isso Phil já estava em pé à essa hora da manhã, bem no dia da procrastinação. Porém, para sua surpresa, quando olhou para o lado notou que Phil estava, na verdade, sentado perto da mesa do computador, mexendo no mesmo, nem sequer ligando para toda aquela neve gelada e branca do lado de fora.

Dan franziu o cenho, virando seu corpo completamente para que pudesse ficar encarando Phil, que parecia estar completamente focado seja lá no que ele estava fazendo. Dan gostava de observar Phil em manhãs como esta; fora de costume, o rapaz mais velho não estava usando pijama, e sim apenas um par de cuecas ridiculamente infantis para sua idade (bom, Sonic não é tão infantil assim, pensando de um lado da moeda.), então Dan podia ver claramente sua pele de porcelana coberta por constelações formadas por pintinhas minúsculas que o rapaz mais novo adorava contar e traçar linhas imaginárias por elas, apenas para irritar seu namorado que o mandaria parar e ir dormir de uma vez. 

Dan suspirou. Phil costumava usar pijamas nos outros dias porque não gostava tanto de seu corpo, então Dan não podia ver suas constelações prediletas, nem observar como a pele branca do rapaz quando refletida pelo sol da manhã ficava incrivelmente bonita; ele entendia o motivo, apesar de suas frustrações. Ele sabia que não era fácil conviver com certas coisas próprias de que não gostamos. E Phil possuía essas coisas até demais, ao olhar de Dan; e ele queria, de alguma forma, mudar isso. Mudar a forma de como Phil se via e deixava de ver.

"Você vai ficar me encarando até quando?" Phil disse silenciosamente, tirando Dan de seu raciocínio. "Estou me sentindo dentro de um filme de terror, com você me encarando dessa forma." acrescentou rindo, fechando as abas abertas no computador, virando a cadeira de rodinhas para que pudesse olhar para seu namorado recém-acordado, deitado na cama.

"Eu não estava te encarando." Dan disse rapidamente, abafando seu rosto no travesseiro branco, fazendo com que seus cachos desarrumados caíssem em cima de seu rosto, impossibilitando a visão de Phil. "Eu estou dormindo ainda, não está vendo?"

"Não sabia que agora você começou a falar enquanto dormia," sorriu, levantando da cadeira em que estava sentado, indo em direção a cama e deitando desajeitadamente em cima de Dan, que suspirou com o peso extra em cima de seu próprio corpo. "Virou sonâmbulo agora?"

"Não–" disse num só ar, ainda incomodado com o fato de Phil estar jogando todo seu peso em seu corpo. "Mas vou acabar virando um cadáver se você não sair de cima de mim," disse dramaticamente, mexendo-se um pouco na tentativa de espantar Phil, "Agora!"

"Bom dia para você também." finalmente o beijou levemente, saindo de cima de seu corpo e rolando de leve para o outro lado da cama, onde continuou de olhos fechados, apreciando o silêncio, até Dan decidir levantar seu rosto do travesseiro e encarar Phil novamente, que parecia um tanto aflito, mesmo estando sorrindo.

"Está nevando lá fora, você viu?" sussurrou acanhado, preocupado com o que o rapaz mais velho estava pensando no momento. Pensando demais, provavelmente, como de costume. E isso o incomodava. 

"Eu vi pelos noticiários online." suspirou, "Eles disseram que pode continuar nevando pelos próximos dias também. E que vai fazer muito frio, então é melhor que nós fiquemos em casa até esse clima parar. Não quero pegar um resfriado antes da páscoa."

"Você não quer ir lá fora, na sacada? Fazer um boneco de neve?"

"Deve estar muito frio." respondeu, e Dan suspirou, abaixando o rosto novamente, "Eu já estou morrendo de frio aqui dentro. Eu deveria ter dormido com um pijama, e você também."

"Eu prefiro quando você dorme sem." disse envergonhado, suprimindo sua ansiedade.

"Por que?"

"Porque assim eu consigo ver suas pintinhas," sorriu de forma besta "e sentir melhor o calor do seu corpo, que me ajuda a dormir melhor."

Phil abriu os olhos, olhando para Dan de soslaio por alguns míseros segundos, antes de virar-se novamente, envolvendo o rapaz de cabelos ondulados em seus braços, aproximando seus corpos para que pudessem compartilhar um pouco de calor humano, como Dan havia mencionado.

Phil não proferiu mais nenhuma palavra, e Dan não sabia mais o que dizer ou perguntar. Normalmente eles não passariam por este tipo de coisa, mas este Domingo não era um dia normal como os outros. Dan suspirou, deixando sua cabeça finalmente encostar no peito exposto de Phil, aquele mesmo peito em que sempre se amparava diversas vezes, e sempre se sentia confortável.

Mas por que agora não conseguia se sentir dessa mesma forma de antes?

"Eu estava pensando," Phil disse em voz alta, chamando a atenção de Dan, que levantou mais um pouco seu rosto para que pudesse enxergar melhor o namorado.

"O quê?" perguntou timidamente, incentivando Phil a falar mais, expor seus desejos e suas emoções, suas angústias e seus medos, qualquer coisa que ele quisesse dizer ou explicar.

"Eu não gosto do meu cabelo. Eu quero mudar o jeito dele, ou algo parecido."

"Por que?" perguntou surpreso "Eu gosto do seu cabelo."

"Achei que você achasse toda essa fase da franja emo uma coisa muito de 2010, que deveria ter morrido naquela época."

"Eu acho," confirmou "mas eu gosto do seu cabelo e da sua franja emo de 2010. Combina com você e com a sua personalidade. Por que você iria mudar isso? E do nada?"

"Eu não sei," Phil suspirou, beijando levemente o cabelo bagunçado de seu namorado, fechando seus olhos por fim "eu não queria te incomodar com isso. Acho que só estou pensando demais."

Dan não teve coragem de contrariar seu namorado então apenas ficou calado, incomodado com o silêncio massacrante que rondava o quarto. Phil conseguiu dormir alguns minutos depois, ainda abraçando Dan que estava, ocasionalmente, preocupado demais com o rapaz para dormir de novo.

E ficou desta forma por minutos, possivelmente horas, até cair no sono novamente, esperando que tudo fosse melhor em sua imaginação.

.

Quando Dan acordou novamente, onde o relógio marcava exatamente onze e quarenta e cinco da manhã, não estava mais envolto nos braços de Phil, e o rapaz parecia ter sumido completamente do quarto; era como se, à princípio de conversa, ele nem se quer tinha estado ali, deitado naquela mesma cama, que agora parecia completamente gélida e vazia sem a presença de outro corpo humano.

Dan fechou os olhos novamente– ele provavelmente estava pensando demais, quase tendo outra crise existencial. Era isso. O verdadeiro motivo de toda aquela confusão de manhã foi porque Dan apenas estava pensando demais, e isso o irritava, pois mesmo querendo pensar que tudo estava perfeitamente bem e seguro Dan continuava pensando e pensando, ao ponto de não aguentar mais seus próprios pensamentos.

Abriu os olhos novamente e decidiu levantar da cama de uma vez; Phil provavelmente estava na sala, sentado ou deitado no sofá, vendo o novo episódio de Gotham na televisão ou jogando Mario Bros tentando não acordar Dan com seus gritos toda vez que morria no jogo.

Porém, diferente do previsto, quando Dan chegou na sala seu namorado não estava lá como de costume; as janelas ainda estavam cobertas por suas respectivas cortinas, os controles no mesmo lugar em que deixaram na noite anterior, alguns cabos aleatórios espalhados por aqui e por ali porque eles tinham preguiça de guardar tudo em sua respectiva caixa e, o pior de tudo, um silêncio enorme consumia aquele quarto de forma irritante.

Dan cruzou os braços, mexendo suas mãos para cima e para baixo, na tentativa de aquecer-se um pouco, vendo que continuava sem pijama e estava praticamente congelando na sala; a temperatura deveria estar desligada, já que Phil não estava ali.

Estranhamente, Dan escutou um barulho diferente vindo do banheiro, e decidiu checar se estava tudo bem. Se Phil estivesse lá, o que ele provavelmente estava, ele não deveria estar muito contente, pois exclamava claramente sua decepção com seja lá o que estivesse fazendo, e parecia estar batendo algum objeto na pia de maneira impaciente.

Dan bateu na porta; uma, duas, três vezes, e o barulho que Phil estava fazendo pareceu parar no mesmo instante. Dan conseguiu escutar um movimento dentro do banheiro, e a voz apressada de Phil falando "Eu– Eu já vou abrir– espera um pouco, eu só preciso, preciso guardar uma coisa, tudo bem? Está tudo bem."

Quando Phil finalmente decidiu parar de entrar em pânico, ele abriu a porta - que, aparentemente, estava trancada pela fechadura. - e deixou-a entreaberta, fazendo com que Dan visse apenas uma parte de seu rosto que inconvenientemente estava na fresta da porta, como se estivesse imitando a cena de O Iluminado, se bem que até no filme a personagem conseguia enxergar melhor o rosto inteiro do assassino.

"Phil, o que você está fazendo?" perguntou meio sonolento, não entendendo o motivo de tudo aquilo. Será que Phil estava bem, de verdade? E se ele tivesse se machucado? Ele estava sangrando? Teria batido a cabeça em algum lugar, teria escorregado no chão, alguma coisa? 

"Eu estou pelado!" Phil respondeu até sério demais, o que causou certa confusão no rosto de Dan. "Você não pode entrar aqui porque– porque eu estou pelado, sem cueca, você não pode!"

"Você tá brincando, não é?" Dan retrucou com um sorriso engraçado, não acreditando naquela cena. Depois de nove, quase dez anos morando e vivendo juntos Phil de repente parecia preocupado sobre Dan o ver pelado? Depois de tudo o que eles fizeram? "Sinto muito te informar, mas eu acho que já te vi pelado inúmeras vezes pra você começar a se preocupar com isso agora." brincou, mas Phil não parecia estar para brincadeira. "Sério, Phil, eu te vi pelado ontem à noite, meu Deus, eu já cometi crimes piores do que só te ver pelado." por algum motivo estranho, Phil ainda sim não queria abrir aquela porta completamente para revelar o que estava acontecendo, e Dan já estava irritado por conta disto. "Ok Phil, eu não sei o que aconteceu com você hoje, mas é melhor você abrir essa porta de uma vez agora ou–"

Com isso, Phil fechou a porta completamente, e Dan bateu na mesma, inteiramente irritado e confuso com aquele comportamento estranho de seu namorado.

"Philip Michael Lester, não me faça ligar para sua mãe e dizer que você está se trancando no banheiro como uma criança!" gritou, meio sério meio de brincadeira, pois nunca sabia o que fazer quando Phil estava agindo de maneira estranha e a mãe do rapaz sempre parecia como uma boa ameaça, já que ele odiava preocupar a mulher com seus problemas.

"Não ligue pra minha mãe, eu não tenho cinco anos!" gritou de volta, ainda não abrindo a porta.

"Mas está agindo como uma." retrucou, suspirando. "Olha, Phil, apenas abra e porta e vamos conversar, tudo bem? O que quer que você tenha feito, nós podemos resolver isso."

Demorou alguns minutos, mas logo Phil abriu a porta do banheiro, desta vez completamente, para revelar que estava a tesoura de corte que possuía estava largada em cima da pia e sua franja parecia ter sumido completamente de seu rosto. 

"Você tem uma testa," Dan comentou, olhando surpreso para o rapaz mais velho em sua frente, que parecia estar no mínimo desconfortável com aquela situação. "você estava cortando seu cabelo?"

"Por favor não ria de mim, eu não sei o que aconteceu, eu– eu estava chateado com o meu penteado e quis mudar logo, e a tesoura estava bem aqui em cima da pia, e tudo parecia estar indo bem para um momento perfeito mas aí eu me olhei no espelho e percebi que havia cortado boa parte da minha franja e eu, não sei, eu surtei, eu simplesmente surtei, eu não sei porque eu fiz isso e eu não quero que você odeie minha escolha porque eu não posso mais voltar atrás e, e–"

"Ok, vamos parando por aí." Dan protestou, colocando suas mãos firmemente em ambos braços de seu namorado, na esperança de impedir que ele tivesse algum ataque de ansiedade. "Primeiro, eu amei seu novo corte de cabelo. Eu já estava acostumado a te ver com um topete em algumas manhãs e quando estávamos transando mas agora, desse jeito, com o corte feito, você parece mais gostoso do que já era." 

Com isso Phil riu um pouco, envergonhado; Dan realmente não ligava para suas palavras, e tudo o que saía de sua boca era tão espontâneo que podia ate ofender alguma pessoas mais sensíveis à certos assuntos. "Segundo, por que você não pediu minha ajuda? Hoje mais cedo você poderia ter falado que queria cortar o cabelo e eu iria te dar total apoio e te ajudar com isso."

"Mas– você não pareceu gostar da ideia quando eu comentei."

"Porque você comentou do nada, e de uma forma bem estranha." defendeu-se "Olha, é verdade, eu amava seu cabelo emo com sua franja de oito anos atrás, porque aquilo combinava com a sua personalidade adorável e amigável. Mas," disse com uma voz mais rouca, sorrindo descaradamente se aproximando mais e mais do rapaz, "se o Phil desse ano quiser abraçar o topete e ficar mais bonito do que antes, eu estou dentro. Oh, e ele ganha pontos extras comigo se começar a usar mais os óculos pretos também."

"Eu não consigo acreditar em você," Phil disse rindo, puxando o rosto de Dan mais perto para um beijo nem tão simples assim. 

"Mas você me ama por isso." Dan disse seguro de si, colocando seus braços envolta do pescoço de Phil, aprofundando o beijo, deixando que os dedos finos e largos de Phil viajassem pelo seu corpo, ocasionalmente parando no elástico de sua cueca.

Dan cortou o beijo, colocando uma de suas mãos no rosto de Phil, acariciando sua bochecha, "Por mais que eu queira fazer sexo com o novo Phil agora, eu ainda quero ajudá-lo com o novo corte de cabelo incrível, para enche-lo de cremes para cabelo e um monte de produto até ele perder a paciência comigo."

"Tudo bem, você pode me ajudar." comentou rindo, "Creio que a sessão de fotos para postar no Twitter também já está inclusa no pacote?"

"Com certeza." disse por fim, sorrindo, antes de puxar o namorado para dentro do banheiro novamente.

**Author's Note:**

> Também tenho esta fanfic publicada no Wattpad, meu user é hannigrahxm.


End file.
